Sphere of Erised
by lemony.club
Summary: It has been almost two decades since the last time he had truly fought against the dark. He is now a family man, living quietly in this time of peace, even if estranged. Sadly, there is a new war brewing in the shadow, and this new conflict will not be like any he had fought before. Will Harry give into temptation or will he forsake his own emotion? HarryxLily. Pottercest! OS! R&R!


**Sphere of Erised**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Sphere of Erised]=**

Not many people knew, but there were once a wizard calling himself Erised. It was not his actual name per se, but rather, it was what he wished to be remembered in reflection to his greatest achievement in the art of magic, and that was to conjure forth the underlying desire of any living creature regardless of species.

All sentient creatures have desire. That was the only truth in his mind, and he had dedicated his entire life – at the mockery of his peers – to drawl and precipitate that desire no matter how deep it was hidden. Sadly, except for one – a full size mirror – most of his creations failed to meet his expectation. And in the end, he vanished from the wizardry world without garnering much acknowledgement.

The inventions he'd left behind were scavenged and sold as expensive paperweight to those that were curious enough. Years passed, and those inventions of his became mere antiques, gathering dust in numerous store that long passed their profitable age.

One item in particular – a crystal ball – was of interest to a would-be seer. A seer was a witch or wizard who could see into the future with their inner eyes, but for most, they merely predict vague prophecies, detailing general things such as who would eventually met their demise, but not exactly when. Everyone would eventually die – that was quite obvious if one had even half a working brain.

But still, every now and then, an unheard-of seer would produce a rather specific prophecy, referring to a specific individual. Such prophecy usually propelled the said seer into celebrity status even if it had not come to pass, and when the prophecy did, it did spectacularly. That alone was enough to illustrate that not all seers were charlatan of sort. And to prevent actual prophecy from being dismissed as hoax or hallucination, all prophecies were collected by the Ministry of Magic and stored in the Hall of Prophecy just in case if they were true until the hall's untimely destruction.

The recovery effort was not underway until many years later, spearheaded by one of the culprits back then. No one really blamed him for its destruction considering how much he had done for the wizardry world at large, however.

"Sir," a young man said as he hurried through the door. He quickly placed an onyx sphere – about the size of a Golden Snitch – onto the desk, right before his superior. "We have managed to recover one."

"Only one," Harry responded with a weary sigh. Many of his esteemed colleagues and friends had told him such an effort was a waste of time, and it would be much faster and easier to magically sweep the entire hall clean and restarted from scratch. Surely, there were plenty of "gifted" and ungifted seers left out there in the wizardry world that feel the urge to store what they saw in crystal balls and exchange it for a few galleons.

"So far," the man added with a crooked smile once he realized the amount of time and effort had been put into the recovery process. The hazardous nature of shattered crystals was not comforting as they were almost transparent to the naked eye without their soothing, milky illumination. Many had decided the task was a waste of their time and transferred to different division. Not him, however. He happily did what he was told. Admiration for the man before him had helped greatly.

"I can see that," Harry replied sarcastically. He paused and sighed. "I'm sorry for that. I'm a bit tired as of late."

"Tired, sir?" the young man questioned and examined his superior's facial features. He smirked. "It looks like you haven't had a good sleep in a while. Trouble at home, perhaps?"

"Uh huh," Harry confirmed with a node before quirking an eyebrow at the young man. "That is none of your business. Stop idling and get back to work!"

"Right away, sir," the young man responded hastily and left the room swiftly.

Harry shook his head and picked up the onyx sphere from the table. It glowed faintly in his hand. While some seers used colorful containers, most prophecies were stored in clear crystal sphere for easy access and subsequent viewing. This one was pitch black, which make any observation from outside impossible.

"Why would anyone choose a black one?" Harry questioned as he tried to peer into the blackness within the crystal, beyond the glossy surface. Only a distorted, indiscernible faint glow was noted. He placed it back on the table after a couple of minutes of scrutiny without any real results. The dark orb seemed like a prank to him, and he decided to leave it alone as he had other, more important task at hand.

The day went by as slowly as the pile of paper diminished in height. At the end of the day, he felt quite exhausted. He packed up his things and ready to head home, and once the table was cleared, the onyx sphere gained his attention once more. He sighed and pocketed it before heading out of his office. The young man greeted him on his way out before returning to the given task.

Harry looked at the several mountains made of glass shards. "Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"I do, but do you?" the man answered, teasingly.

"Go home!" Harry snapped before leaving the hall in annoyance.

Thanked to the power of apparition, Harry was home only a handful of seconds later. The house was emptied, exactly like he had left it this morning. His wife, daughter and son were not home since the start of the week. They were still at their grandparents with their mother. He wanted to go there and talk to his wife, but stubbornly, he felt she was in the wrong, which she technically was.

There was no use arguing with her. Woman! He sighed and looked at the moving picture of his mother.

"I wish you were here, mum," Harry said, yearningly. "At least I would have something to eat."

As Harry chuckled sadly at his own comment, the onyx orb that was sitting in his pocket pulsed, vibrated and glowed faintly. It was enough to catch his attention. He took the orb out of his pocket and examined it closely. The small sphere spun and twirled in his palm before flashing blindingly, lighting up the entire kitchen.

Harry blinked and narrowed his green eyes after a few seconds, focusing on the wall in front of him once the light died down. The sphere was no longer in his palm. It had vanished during the distraction. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and for the first time in so many months, he was stunned. The onset paralysis was not familiar one of fears.

"Umm… mum? Is that –?" Harry finally asked before covering his face and proceeded to rubbing his eyes under his spectacles. "No, no. You are just an illusion, likely projected by that orb. Where did I drop the bloody thing? Must be on the floor somewhere…"

Lily Potter did not know what sphere her son was referring to, and while he was rubbing his eyes, she rubbed her hands together, feeling her own skin. She was solid – not an illusion like he had said. With that in mind, she smiled widely and stepped forwards, pulling her son into a warm embrace.

"Tell me, Harry, does this seem like an illusion to you?" Lily asked as warmness filled her body.

 **– Sphere of Erised –**

"I missed all of that?" Lily said once she got her son's entire life story in compressed form. She couldn't believe all the things he had go to go through, all the hardship he had to endure by himself. "I wish I was there for you."

"You could still be, mum," Harry assured with a smile. His green eyes stared into hers ones. There was something odd within her eyes. It wasn't sadness or joy, but another kind of emotions all together. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… a bit light headed," Lily said. She tried to shake her head, breaking the gaze, but found she was unable to. She was lost in those alluring eyes – her eyes. "Maybe it's because I'm just a memory."

"You are not just a memory, mum," Harry assured and gripped her hand. He knew she was a memory, somehow conjured up by the sphere, wherever that was. He would look for it later. "You are here, at least in some form. I missed you dearly. I thought I would never see you again."

"I miss you… too, Harry," Lily said slowly. Her face was burning up for reason beyond her understanding. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She tensed up and tried to suppress the burning sensation around her thighs. "You look so much like your father, like James."

"No way, mum," Harry called out. "I'm a lot more handsome than dad!"

"That I can attest to," Lily said, stroking her son's hand slowly.

Harry stared at his hand upon the table before quickly retrieving it. That was really weird. "Ummm… are you sure you're okay?"

"I am fine," Lily said. "Let me fetch you something to eat. It's the least I can do."

"Great! I'm starving," Harry said. It took an hour for her to prepare something editable. He also helped, but his helped was unnecessary.

"This is great," Harry said once the meal was presented before him. He looked to his mother's side and noted there was nothing in front of her. "Where's yours?"

"Harry," Lily said. "Memory, remember."

"Oh, right," Harry replied, chuckling. "Well, thanks for the meal."

As Lily watched her son, her grown son, consumed the meal she heartedly crafted, she bit her lower lips and squirmed slightly in her chair. Her thighs were rubbing against one another. She was feeling odd and strangely aroused. Maybe it was because her son looked so much like her late husband, and the thought of never seeing her husband again stricken her heartstring.

"Harry," Lily said the moment those string snapped. She could hear them echoing in her mind.

Harry looked up from his bowl and licked his lips. "Hmm?"

"I'm… hungry," Lily said softly.

"I thought memory do not eat?" Harry asked as he looked at his bowl. It was almost emptied. He quickly shifted his seat to the side in order to get up and check the fridge. His mother stopped him by planting her hands on his legs inappropriately.

She leaned closer and whispered softly. "Feed me, Harry."

"Umm… okay," Harry said. He wondered what was wrong with his mother. He held the steel utensil and was prepare to feed her with what left in the bowl, but she shook her head.

"Not that," Lily said as her hands fumbled around his waist, pulling against his belt. "This, I want this."

"Woah! M-mom!?" Harry called out as his pant was quickly unfastened. He gripped her shoulders, one hand on each side as she kneeled upon the floor between his legs. He actually wanted to push her away, but the whole gesture seemed like he was urging her on.

"So eager," Lily said. "I want to know how much you have grown down here."

"Wait, stop! Mum, you can't do this, this is –

"Incest?" Lily asked while breathing heavily. She feel like she needed this, needed it badly. Her desire to be with her son seemed to overwhelm all her senses and reasons. There was only one thing in her mind, and that was to be with him, in both body and mind – completely. Was that so hard to ask?

"Have you… have you never fantasized about me, Harry?"

"No!" Harry called out.

"Liar," Lily responded as she leaned towards his face while her hands rubbed the outline of his crotch. "I do not like my son lying to me. Tell me the truth. Now!"

Harry gulped. Maybe it was because of his current estranged relation with his wife that he was unable to release for days. Maybe it was because his mother was truly beautiful in his eyes with her starling green eyes, which seemingly stared right into his soul. Whatever it was, his body reacted to her touch eagerly, far too eagerly.

"Maybe a little," Harry admitted. "But it's… incest."

"I'm just a memory, Harry," Lily said. "It's not incest."

Ah! A technicality!

Thinking deeply about it, Harry had to admit there was logic behind that. Honestly, he had fantasized about his mother the first time he learned of her – being a hormonal teenager and all. But – his fantasies had only occurred in his mind, in his memory. Those fantasies now buried deep in his subconscious. He would never dare to act upon that desire. Still, she was – for a lack of better word – a conjured memory.

Was there that much different?

While his mind contemplated, the redhead pressed her lips against his, and any of his reservation died, butchered into oblivion. Harry groaned and accepted her tongue, responding in kind.

With one hand rubbing against his erected rod, her other one wrapped around the back of his head.

"Harry." Lily whispered back in a moan. Her fingers curled into his dark hair, stroking it gently. "Show me what kind of man, what kind of lover you are."

Blood flooded his cock as the last of his restraint fell away.

* * *

\- Scene is missing -  
\- See Author Note Below -

* * *

 **– Sphere of Erised –**

"You look… incredibly ghastly, sir. Maybe you should see a doctor?" the young man joked, referring to an actual doctor, as he opened the door for his superior and admired hero to pass through. The young man did not speak further until Harry had finally taken his seat behind the only desk located the office. Papers – several weeks' worth – requiring signatures were piled neatly on both sides of the table.

Harry gave the piles a brief glance with tired sigh before looking up at the young man, who stood silently on the opposite side of the desk. Harry was about to tell him to go back to work, but he remembered on the way in that the Hall of Prophecy seemed to be refurnished. No heaps of glass shards were seen.

"I see that you have finished your task, Stul," Harry said. The task should have taken at least a couple of months. How long had he been away?

"The cleanup and renovation has been done, sir," the young man – now known as Stul – confirmed. He paused for a short moment. "The higher ups were asking for you since the start of last week. Since you weren't around at the time, I had told them you have some family troubles you needed to take care of, and that you would not be available until you do so."

The young man expressed a thin guilty frown afterwards. "Shall I make amend for my action, sir?"

"That… that won't be necessary," Harry assured after a thoughtful silence. There weren't really anything wrong with the given answer, and the Ministry seemed to accept that answer as far as he could tell. No messenger or message appeared in his home and likely interrupted his very intimate sessions with his supposedly deceased mother after all.

"And you were speaking truthfully," Harry added with a sly smile. "I did have some family troubles."

"Then that means I did not lie?" Stul questioned softly. He blinked. His expression immediately returned to normal – normal for him. He was a fairly optimistic type, constantly smiling, thus that was one of the many reasons why others found him easy to get along with.

"Apparently so," Harry chuckled and then rubbed his eyes – tiredly.

For the last couple of weeks, Harry hadn't really had a good night sleep with his gorgeous mother by his side and all. More correctly, she was on top or under him – mostly on top. He wasn't sure how Lily Evans Potter was so realistically projected to the point of prolonged physical interaction was possible, and his mind and body was too preoccupied in her warm and tight embrace to even speculate.

Now that his mother had vanished, faded away like an illusion, Harry was able to think clearly.

First and foremost, he wasn't really sure how she was projected, but he knew her physical presence had something to do with that black sphere he'd brought home without much thought several weeks ago. It reappeared in his palm the moment he found himself alone on the bed. For once since she had been conjured, he was glad that she did. He knew he would have continued indulging in her body to the point of physical and mental exhaustion otherwise.

Could one die from having too much sex? Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to find out or not, but the idea of being rode to death by his mother did muse his mind.

Truth be told, Harry was on the verge of becoming a swilled up corpse. He would have if he continued to give into his insatiable lust, allowing it to dictate all of his reasoning. Luckily, even in his blissful state, he managed to deduce that the more he joined hips with his mother, pumping more and more of himself into her wonderful snatch, the longer she would remained by his side. Denying her of what she craved was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. It was much, much more difficult than hunting down all the Horcuxes and defeating Voldemort.

"Should I call a healer, sir?" Stul asked.

"I'm not sick or injured," Harry pointed out and sighed. He was very tired, however. His body needed to recoup all the fluids it had lost. Once said, Harry pulled out the black orb from his pocket before taking a moment to gaze at its dark surface. He placed it on the table afterwards, hesitantly. "Stul, I want you… to dispose of this."

Stul looked a bit confused. He narrowed his eyes at the sphere on the table. "Sir?"

"I would have done it myself if I wasn't too busy," Harry said and leered at the absurd amount of paper work on both sides of him to make a point.

In actual fact, Harry was torn about what to do with the black orb. While it seemed to be an incredible magical artifact, capable of a very realistic projection, he felt it was too dangerous to be kept around. It could be locked up somewhere, but as long as he knew where it was stored, he feared he might find an excuse to use it to summon his mother again.

His love for her was undying.

Stul pursed his lips and picked up the sphere. With it firmly wrapped within his fingers, he examined it for a couple of seconds before nodding. It wasn't the only intact prophecy orbs that were salvaged, but it was the first one salvaged. Still, if his boss wanted it destroyed, he would do as ordered.

"I will destroy it, sir," Stul said. A cheerful smile returned to his face. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I think that will be all," Harry said. "Oh, I'm thinking of going to the Weasley tonight, to work something out with my wife, and hopefully see my kids."

"That's great, sir," Stul said, knowing full well what had happened in the Potter households. He furrowed a brow when his superior became awkwardly silence. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Huh?" Harry uttered with slight shock. "Of course not, but your presence there might be a good thing if all things considered. When was the last time I'd invited you over for dinner?"

"Before the argument," Stul said weakly and smiled thinly.

"That long huh," Harry murmured and sighed. Ginny took the kids after the argument, and he told them to keep their mother company while he cooled off. It sounded a good idea at the time. "Stul. Make some preparation for tonight. You know what kind of gifts they like."

"Right away, sir," Stul said and took his leave. He knew quite a bit about Ginny Potter as well as her two children. He liked to know everything about everyone around Harry Potter. Some might say it was an obsession, and they might be right. Stul did worship Harry, believing the man to be greatest wizard who ever lived.

Once Stul was back in the hallway and continued towards his own office, he looked at the sphere in his hand. The pitch blackness shifted slightly within the orb. "I told you Master Harry is the greatest Wizard ever!"

The eerie blackness within the glass sphere began to swirl like a raging thunderstorm. Red glow pulsed amidst the dark fogs as if it was speaking. No sound could be heard.

"But…? No… that's not true! Master Harry isn't like that," Stul said as he held the orb towards his face as if he wanted to see something within. Its ominous illumination became more intense. The fogs spun and form an epical disc housed within the sphere. Images flashed at the epicenter.

Stul stared at the image displayed. His eyes widened after a handful of seconds and he threw the sphere against the wall and shouted in anger. "No! Harry would not do that!"

The glass sphere shattered against the wall, and the darkness within was released. It hissed and grew in size rapidly. Dreadful red lightning crackled and erupted all over its swelling mass, bathing the hallway in a bloody red color.

"Stop," Stul called out as the fogs began to seep into the wall and floor like an infection. "I won't go back on our contract, but I have to see it for myself."

The thick fogs surged its spot, leaving the floor and wall. It swirled eagerly around the young man while he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself standing alone in the hallway.

"Stul. What is with the noise?" Harry asked after he opened the door. He noted the shards on the floor and narrowed his eyes. "Did you throw that against the wall?"

"I was a bit excited about tonight and it fell out of my hand, sir," Stul said. "I will clean it up."

Stul waved his hand across the glass shards on the floor. The translucence fragments defied gravity and flew into each other as they rose from the ground. The pieces joined one another like a jigsaw puzzle to form a perfect sphere. He reached out and gripped the sphere as it reached adequate height.

"Interesting, and without a wand too," Harry said. "You should show me how you did that."

"A good magician never reveals his secret," Stul joked.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Please have the items here before 5," he said and returned back into his office.

"Yes, sir," Stul said and dropped his smile. He turned around and had a close examination at the glass sphere in his palm while walking away. There was nothing held within, and he could only see his crimson red eyes upon its reflective surface.

 **– End –**

* * *

The overall plotline will continue in **_Curse of Erised (Harry x LilyEvanP)_** or **_Mirror of Erised (Harry x LilyLunaP)_**. Chronologically, both stories happen at the same time and mutually exclusive. I will only write one of the paths so vote.

The Lemon is no longer available on this site. See my blog (on my profile) for the full version.


End file.
